Home Away from Home 8: The Big Freeze Alternate Ending
by angelnicolewade136
Summary: A Different Ending Than That One We Got Here. I Won't Mind This Stupid Sequel Either.


**Meanwhile, King Market Decided To Get Up To His Feet, He Saw The Birds Flying in The Sky.**

King Market: "Oh No!"

 **He Ran Up To The Snow Fields And Saw The Dead Flower Around The Fence.**

King Market: "Where Are The Shumways!?"

 **King Market Let Out a Big Roar as He Runs. Suddenly, He Jumped Through The Logs And Rocks, He Growled And Roared Right After Us.**

 **Meanwhile, Flo,Bob,Gordon,Augie,Curtis,Bob Jr.,Skip,Rick,Ginger,Rocky and The Critters Are Walking To The Distance.**

Gordon: "We Never Know About Them"

Bob: "Come On, Son, We Need To Get Together. Okay"

Gordon: "Okay"

 **They Walked Into The Wintery Night.**

 **Ramson,King,Night,Bella,Princess Tiger And Benson Still Walking To Occur The Night.**

Flo: "What The Heck is That!?"

Bob: "What The What?"

Curtis: "I Don't Know"

 **They Run To Our Mountains. The Tigers Run To Them.**

 **Later This Morning, Flo,Bob,Jay,Bloop,Jim and Curtis Play Along With Augie.**

Flo: "We Get Into The Wild"

Bob: "I Don't Know"

Augie: "I Don't Think So"

Curtis: "My Luck"

Jay: "It's Time To Down"

Bloop: "Yep"

Jim: "Let's Go!"

 **Then, They Rushed But Got** **separated by the blizzard. They** **make their way across the valley, Suddenly The Snow Falls.**

Ginger: "That Is Very Awesome"

Rocky: "Yeah"

Gordon: "Sightedly Now? No!"

Bob Jr.: "They Never Do This Again"

 **They Ran But How they've been looking for, only to be cornered by the Tigers.**

 **Later. Gordon,Flo,Bob,Bob Jr.,Curtis,Augie,Neep,Harry,Lily,Ginger,Rocky,Skip,Rick and The Critters Walking Passed By The Blizzard of The Shadows. Actually** **due to the lack of food. The Team Went Up Across The Valley.** **only to be joined By the Critter Friends And They Rushed In.**

Rick: "We Must Be Made Up The Hill"

Skip: "Yeah Right, Rick"

Rick: "Uh Huh?"

 **They Walked In.**

 **Later,** **the rescue mission upon themselves running across the Hill and Mountains Before The Tigers Chasing Them. The Snow Keeps Falling Off The Ground In Melmac.**

 **The Rooster And Hen Ran Too Far And Run Off The Backup Safety.** **a search party suffers down the blizzard times. Lily Must Go Often By Now.**

Lily: "Gordon, They Ain't No Much Time, Babe"

Gordon: "Okay!"

 **Lily Told Gordon That Is** **due to the weather conditions being too dangerous for anyone. They Run Across The Valley of Melmac Covered in Snow. Spotted in Valley, Gordon,Curtis,Augie,Flo,Bob,Bob Jr.,Rocky,Ginger,Skip,Rick,Neep,Harry,Lily and The Critters Decided To Go Walking in The Snow. But Curtis has** **distracted and starts playing in the snow, Bob Looked At Him And Curtis Walked To Follow Him. Eventually The Melmacians And Critters** **slide down a hill And They Looked Up The Sky.**

Flo: "I Got It"

 **They finally come across the caribou and Sees The Rabbits Down There. Eventually** **that a raging blizzard is approaching the area And They Run To The Area Before Tigers Chasing Them.**

Gordon: "This Is Not!"

 **They Ran as The Trees** **perished during this storm And It Happens.** **a second massive blizzard struck that the time as Melmacians And Critters Made It To The Other Valley.**

Bob: "We Must Be Heading Off The Course"

Rocky: "I Know Right"

Ginger: "We Have To Get Outta Here"

 **Then,** **line passes over as the wind causes intense blowing snow And They Get To Walk Over. That** **Everything that can go wrong in The Valley.**

 **And So, The Melmacians,Chickens And The Critters Walked Beside The Snow Grounds in The Valley. The Paw Prints Are In The Ground. It** **continents can be cold enough through the depth As The Even Team Walked To The Valley of The Snowfalls.**

 **They Passed To Walk In The Hills and Mountains as They We're Good. The** **freezing temperatures Began On The Test, Melmacians And Critters Run Far Behind The Snowy Mountains In The Valley. Before The** **overnight snowfall, The Melmacians,Chickens And Critters Went To Sleep in Cave.**

 **Day One Morning, The Shumways,Skip,Rick,Ginger,Rocky and The Critters Kept Walking Against Blizzard Shock. As The** **efficient source of precipitation, They Walked Backed Up As They Usually Want To Go.** **Team Walked To The Valley of The Snowfalls Again and They Struck To Go On. The Snowfalkes Began To Fall And Shines Up The Mountains, Melmacians,Chickens,Pets And Critters Walked To The Ordinary Valley And Sees The Snowy Flakes Coming On The Sky.**

 **Augie is Playing in The Snow.**

 **Bob and Flo Looked Shocked.**

Flo: "Augie, I Told You It's Too Dangerous To Go In There!"

Bob: "Dangerous is Right, Flo, We Can't Do-"

 **Then, King,Bella,Princess,Benson,Night And Ramson Tigers Came To Run.**

Bob: "Uh Oh? It's The Tigers. They Betrayed Us!"

 **They Ran As The Chasing Begins. The Tigers Growled And Run as The Chasing Continues. Sightenly The Tigers Stopped Running. Flo Growled as Her Biter Begin.**

King Market: "Flo, Stop It!"

 **Then, Flo Bites King Market's Tail as He Screamed In Pain, She Punched Ramson And Night in Their Faces, She Kicked Bella In Her Chest And Her Back And She Bit Princess' Leg And Tail as She Screamed in Painful Way.**

Flo: "That's What You Get! GIT!"

 **She Growled At The Tigers.**

Flo: "GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

 **Then, The Tigers Ran Off To Go Back To The Tiger Village, The Lonely, The Blizzard Agreeableness, The Storm Passes, The Snow Falls and Fearing of Flo's Wrath And Anger.**

 **(Then It Goes To End Credits)**


End file.
